


The Christmas Party

by whisperedstory



Series: Geraskier Holiday Fics [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedstory/pseuds/whisperedstory
Summary: The annual Christmas party at Jaskier's bar was supposed to be a small affair for the staff and their closest friends and family, but the place is completely packed. Jaskier would be mad, if it wasn't for the fact that someone brought along the hot silver-haired man who is sitting at the bar, nursing a beer.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Holiday Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038057
Comments: 31
Kudos: 340





	The Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [dancing_adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift) <3

The door to the bar opens and a group of five stumbles in, along with a cold gust of wind. Jaskier's shoulders drop with a sigh as he looks around the very crowded room. He adjusts the Santa hat he's wearing, turns the music down and then hops up onto the bar. He's had a few drinks, so he sways just a little before he manages to steady himself, smiling at the crowd of people now staring up at him.

"Alright, listen up. Dear staff, friends and family of my staff, and friends of friends as well as friends of friends of friends," Jaskier says loudly. "I'm so glad you all showed up in big numbers for what was supposed to be a very small and intimate Christmas party for the people who work here and their loved ones. Also kudos to my staff who either can't read or have chosen to ignore what I wrote in the email."

There's some laughter around the bar.

Jaskier claps his hands together. "Yes, I'm hilarious, I know," he says with a nod. "And since I'm the best boss in the world, I'm not going to kick anyone out, either. However, you fuckers are all paying for your drinks, because if you don't, I'm going to be broke by tomorrow and that would be very sad for everyone involved, but mainly for me."

There's more laughter.

"And one more thing, to my darling staff," Jaskier says with a sweet smile, looking around until he finds at least Triss and Yennefer in the crowd. "I hate you all. Merry Christmas to none of you and none of the people you brought here tonight." 

He briefly glances at the man with the broad shoulders and long, silver hair sitting at the end of the bar, nursing a beer, who is looking back at him with an amused smile.

"Except whoever brought my future husband to this party. Merry fucking Christmas to you; you're getting a raise," Jaskier says and smiles at the man. "And you. I don't know your name yet, but feel free to give me your number so we can discuss the color scheme of our wedding."

He sways again, just a little, and is glad when Lambert is there to catch him by the arm and steady him, helping him down from the bar.

"How much of a raise am I getting?" he asks once Jaskier is back on the ground. 

"Uh, you brought him?"

"I did."

"Not as a date, I hope?" Jaskier asks.

"Eh, I tend not to date my brothers," Lambert says with a smirk. 

Jaskier gapes and sneaks another glance at the guy who is apparently Lambert's brother and finds him watching them, still looking amused. Jaskier takes that as a good sign. 

"Eskel or Geralt?" he asks Lambert.

"Does it matter?" 

"Well, yes. I can't write 'Jaskier and one of Lambert's brothers' on our wedding invitations, can I?" Jaskier quips.

"Geralt," Lambert says and pats Jaskier's arm. "And he's into guys and single, and judging by the fact that he's smiling at you and not glowering, I'd say you have a shot with him." 

"Your raise, dear Lambert, is getting bigger and bigger," Jaskier says, pressing a hand to his heart. "You're my very favorite employee."

"Yeah, yeah. Go flirt with my brother and promise not to tell me any details. Not even one."

"Deal," Jaskier says and then blows Lambert a kiss as he saunters off in the direction of the far end of the bar.

"Hello," he says with a smile, ignoring the way people around them are watching them and whispering. "Geralt, is it?"

"It is," Geralt replies and his voice is as goddamn hot as the rest of him. "Your future husband, apparently."

"Yes," Jaskier agrees with a nod. "But I don't want to rush you. I'm willing to work for it, if you gave me your number? We could start with dinner, perhaps?"

He leans forward and the tip of his Santa hat falls into his face. Geralt flicks it to the side and Jaskier's heart stutters in his chest. 

"I can do dinner," Geralt says, his smile small and almost shy.

  
*  


Jaskier sighs as he surveys the steadily filling bar, laughter and chatter almost drowning out the Christmas music. He climbs onto the bar, hands on his hips. A hand comes to rest on his legs, even though Jaskier is standing steadily.

"Welcome, everyone who is supposed to be here and everyone who isn't for this year's Christmas party. I see this is becoming a tradition. One, I might add, I'm not too fond of," he calls out. "So I'll keep it brief: Everyone pays for their drinks tonight. Staff included. And I hate all of you. Merry Christmas to none of you." 

He pauses and looks down at Geralt, who still has a hand on his leg. "Except to my darling husband," Jaskier adds. 

**Author's Note:**

> Other places you can find me: [twitter](https://twitter.com/whispered_story) | [tumblr](https://whispered-story.tumblr.com/)


End file.
